Clearing Clouds
by Jeremys Angel
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Barriers.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - Only borrowing these characters from the Master.  
  
Pairing - Josiah/Abigail, Leo/Jenny,.  
  
Background: Sequel to Breaking Barriers  
  
Rating: God Q. Wish I knew. Let's go with PG-13.  
  
Author: Karin 'N' loveleomcgarry (angel_of_dreams4@hotmail.com // kcornettoh@aol.com)  
  
Archive: Not yet but later when the story is done and (hopefully) all fixed. Flaws and all.  
  
Feedback: "If you like it you do and if you don't you boo." - J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
Clearing Clouds  
  
Part 1  
  
Abbey ran the rag up and down the coffee table, trying to get all the dust off of it. As a doctor and widowed mother of two, she didn't have much time to clean. She had to do it quickly when she had a few minutes. She had chosen to dust between tossing the salad and taking the brownies out of the oven.  
  
Jenny and Leo were coming for a grill out and she was cooking a few quick things to go with the hamburgers that Leo would grill when he got there. Finishing with the coffee table, she moved on to the end table. As she ran the rag around the lamp, Abbey frowned. She hadn't noticed this before. She picked up the cord of the lamp and examined the fray that had split the cord. This was definitely dangerous and should not be used. She would have to replace it. Abbey unplugged the lamp, gathered up the cord and pushed the lamp to the back of the end table. Finishing her dusting, she hurried back to the kitchen as the oven timer went off.  
  
It had been two months. Two months since Jed had last seen Abbey. It was so hard not to pick up the phone and call her but he made a promise. Leo told him how she and the kids were doing but it wasn't the same. CJ had tried to change his mind and go back on his promise but he knew he couldn't do that. CJ meant well but she didn't know the whole story. He promised not to tell anyone. Not even his ex-wife. Abbey and Leo's secret was safe with him.  
  
"Uncle Leo, will you play a game with us now?" Leah asked, taking a hold of Leo's hand.  
  
Abbey shook her head. "You girls go play and leave Uncle Leo alone. He's tired and deserves some time to relax."  
  
"He can relax while we play the game, Mom," whined Laurie.  
  
"I don't think that would be the same thing as sitting here."  
  
"Mom!" protested Laurie.  
  
"You heard me," Abbey said firmly. "Uncle Leo was up working three hours before you even got out of bed. Then once he got here, he took a bike ride with you before he grilled all those hamburgers for us. It's his turn to rest. Leave him alone." Abbey looked at both girls to show she meant business.  
  
"Come on, Leah," Laurie said a little angry with her mother. "We'll have to play alone." The girls walked dejectedly into the house.  
  
"Abbey.maybe I should." Leo started to stand.  
  
"Sit!" Abbey pointed to the bench. "The girls can entertain themselves. You.rest."  
  
Leo sat back down and took a sip of his coffee which Jenny had poured. Placing his elbow on the table, he supported his head with his hand. "I guess I am a little tired," Leo mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, Leo, when you stay at a reception until 2:00 in the morning and then you're back at work at 5:00 a.m., that can make you tired," Jed said, giving him a look.  
  
Jenny was greeted by a low snore.  
  
Jenny gave a soft smile and reached over, lovingly brushing some hair off Leo's forehead.  
  
"Let me move this before he falls in it," Abbey giggled, grabbing Leo's plate that had baked beans on it. "You should get him home and into bed."  
  
"He's fine right there," Jenny tilted her head in Leo's direction. "At least he's sleeping. If he was at home, he'd find some work that needed to be done."  
  
Abbey nodded and grabbed his coffee cup as Leo's arm shifted dangerously close to it.  
  
Surrounded by the sound of Leo's soft snoring, Abbey and Jenny relaxed with their coffee and got caught up.  
  
He wondered what they were doing right now. Leo and Jenny were over at Abbey's. It was amazing how much more he thought of her when he knew she was with Leo. Why couldn't she feel that comfortable around him? Maybe if he had never revealed his feelings to Leo and Abbey had never found out. No, he couldn't think like this. He had to do something. There must be something that needed his attention. He got up and walked out of the Oval. Greeting people who crossed his path until he reached Josh's office. "Hey."  
  
Josh looked up and before he could get up The President waved for him to stay seated. "Are you alright, sir?"  
  
"No, but then what else is new?" Jed took a seat in a chair.  
  
Josh felt sorry for his boss. Ever since that 'infamous' poker game The President's feelings for Abbey was clear. Josh also knew the promise The President had given to Abbey. Leo had told him a few days later. After they all had been worried about The President's state of mind. Josh had briefly talked to CJ, Sam and Toby about it and they had agreed it was a sad situation. And Charlie thought The President and Abbey could be happy together. "Maybe you should call her? Just to talk. Friends do that."  
  
"I'm not even sure she wants to be friends." Jed found it weird talking this openly to Josh or anyone besides Leo or CJ about Abbey. He usually just said a few words to Toby or Sam if they asked. Poor Toby, he still couldn't look Jed in the eye after the little incident with Abbey. That reminded him. "Listen, I need to talk to Toby."  
  
Josh stood up as The President did so. "Ok."  
  
Leo sucked in a deep breath, raised his head, looked at Abbey and Jenny sleepily and waved his hand. "My wrist has gone to sleep." He waved it harder as the pins and needles feeling showed it was waking up.  
  
"My poor little puppy," Jenny cooed sweetly, putting her arm around him and pulling him close to her. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"  
  
Abbey laughed when Leo stuck his wrist out to Jenny.  
  
"Stop.you," Jenny said, playfully, kissing Leo's wrist.  
  
Abbey looked at Leo seriously. "I want to hear that you got a full night's sleep before you went back to The West Wing."  
  
Leo nodded. "I better go spend a few minutes with the girls. They might be mad."  
  
Abbey sighed. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that the girls had to learn not to pester people, but she stopped before she spoke. She knew that Leo had tried to be a father to them since Lane's death and that he worried all the time about what they were feeling.  
  
"Don't be long," Jenny called after him, thinking the same thing as Abbey.  
  
"I can't even read this card," Laurie declared.  
  
"This is taking to long," Leah whined.  
  
"Especially when you can't see the cards," Laurie complained. "Why isn't the lamp on?"  
  
'I want to watch TV," Leah whined again.  
  
"Just hold on. It will be your turn soon." Laurie tried squinting at the card. "We need more light." She got up and turned the controls of the lamp. Nothing happened. "What is wrong with this thing?" Seeing the cord was gathered up near the lamp, she reached for it. The lamp was unplugged, no wonder it wouldn't come on. Turning to the wall socket, she plugged in the lamp. As she did so, Laurie felt a shock, which hurt immensely, and left it impossible for her to let go of the cord.  
  
Simultaneously, Leo wandered into the living room, looking for the girls. He got there in time to see the accident. Panicked, Leo forgot all he knew about grounding himself before he touched someone who was being electrically shocked. Grabbing Laurie, Leo tried to pull her away. Instead of being able to help her, Leo received a similar shock to Laurie's. Falling against the wall, Leo did succeed in breaking the connection. Laurie hit the floor, too, and they both lay there not moving and unconscious.  
  
"Laurie.Uncle Leo." Leah burst into tears. When they didn't answer, she headed for the door. She had to get her Mommy. As she went through the patio door, Leah screamed. "Mommy!"  
  
TBC... 


	2. 911

Clearing Clouds  
  
Part 2  
  
Abbey jumped from her chair, going to the sobbing child. "Leah.what is it?"  
  
"Mommy.we.we were playing a game.Laurie.plugged in the lamp." Leah could barely be understood through her tears.  
  
Abbey's heart almost stopped. The lamp! She sprinted through the door and raced for the living room followed by a confused Jenny and a still sobbing Leah. It couldn't be. That could not have happened. Finding Laurie and Leo on the floor, Abbey drew in a deep breath to keep from passing out. Laurie had plugged in the lamp and gotten shocked, but what had happened to Leo. "Jenny.call 911!" Abbey managed to yell before she knelt between Laurie and Leo.  
  
"What happened?" Jenny gasped, wanting to go to Leo.  
  
"Jenny, call 911 now!" Abbey ordered. "I think they got an electric shock from the lamp."  
  
Jenny went to the phone with shaking hands, called 911 and tried to tell the operator everything she knew. "We think my husband and niece were shocked.yes.a lamp .5275 Applegate Way.Leo McGarry age 51 and Laurie McGarry.she's 9.I don't know.I don't know.just get here." Jenny hung up the phone while the operator was still talking.  
  
Abbey checked Laurie quickly, making mental notes of her vitals and visible injuries.  
  
Jenny came to her side and knelt by Leo. Jenny's voice shook. "The operator wanted to.to know.if they were breathing."  
  
Abbey had gone into doctor mode; it was the only way she could function. "Laurie is breathing." Turning to Leo, Abbey put her face down by his mouth. She sat up in alarm. "Come on, Leo, breathe for me." Abbey shifted positions and opened his mouth, checking to see that his airway was clear. Then she put her mouth over his, blowing in three short breaths before she pressed on his chest. "Leo.come on.breathe, pumpkin, please." Abbey was about to breathe for him again when she saw Leo's chest rise and he gasped, opening his eyes.  
  
Leo looked around disoriented. "Je..n..ny."  
  
"I'm right here, baby. You're going to be fine," Jenny soothed shakily, moving into his field of vision and taking his hand.  
  
Abbey grabbed two couch pillows and two afghans, tossing one of each to Jenny. "Elevate his legs and keep him warm. There's a real danger of them going into shock."  
  
"What." Leo tried to sit up, his breath coming shallow like in pants.  
  
"Keep him down," Abbey ordered while rolling Laurie on her side, as she was still unconscious and in need of having her airway kept clear. Abbey was alarmed at the signs of shock that she could see in both of them.  
  
"Leo.listen to me, honey.just lay still." Jenny pushed Leo gently back down and spread the blanket over him. "Help is on the way."  
  
Leo's mind vaguely remembered something wrong with Laurie. "Laurie." Leo struggled to sit up.  
  
"Leo.no." Abbey turned to help Jenny get him settled back on the floor and get his legs up. "You have to stay lying down until we see how bad you're hurt."  
  
"Hurt?" Leo mumbled his question.  
  
"Just don't move, Leo, relax.focus on me.everything's going to be okay." Jenny stroked his forehead and held his hand, feeling how cold and clammy his skin was. It scared her how pale he had become. She looked to Abbey who was trying to get Laurie to wake up as a siren's wail could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Laurie, listen to Mommy.open your eyes." Abbey checked her daughter's pupils. "Laurie, can you hear Mommy? Squeeze my hand." Abbey held Laurie's hand. "Laurie, please.just hold on.help is here."  
  
Momentarily a police officer appeared at the door. "What happened, ma'am?" Paramedics rushed in passed the officer.  
  
"We didn't see what happened. My younger daughter came to get us," said Abbey, having enough composure to let the medics work on Laurie. "This lamp had a frayed cord and I think Laurie plugged it in and got shocked."  
  
"She did, Mommy," said Leah, moving into her mother's arms.  
  
"You saw it?" asked Abbey, picking Leah up.  
  
Leah nodded. "Laurie just stood there and held the cord."  
  
"Leah, what happened to Uncle Leo?" asked Abbey.  
  
"Laurie was getting hurt and Uncle Leo grabbed her and it hurt him, too." Laurie buried her face in her mother's shoulder.  
  
Abbey swallowed. "They were both shocked."  
  
"We're going to transport them to the hospital," said a paramedic, speaking to the police officer. "They're both stable for the moment."  
  
"We'll remain behind, ma'am, and make sure the lamp gets unplugged and make sure it didn't damage the outlet," said the policeman.  
  
"Toby?" Jed peeked in Toby's office and found him jumping out of the chair as Jed said his name.  
  
Toby swallowed. "Is there something you need, sir?"  
  
"Yes, there is. I need you to feel comfortable around me again." Jed walked inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Sir?" Toby had a good idea what this was about, but better let The President start.  
  
"Look, about what happened when Abbey was drunk and she kissed you. It was the alcohol. She wouldn't have kissed you otherwise." Jed hoped Toby would take the bait he had laid out.  
  
Toby frowned. "Thank you, sir, that does wonders for my confidence."  
  
Jed knew he was hooked. "And it wasn't anyone's fault. You're right I was a bit jealous, but I can handle it and if for some reason Abbey had been attracted to you, I could have handled it."  
  
Toby eyed him suspiciously, not buying it for a minute.  
  
Jed saw the way Toby looked at him and knew he didn't believe him. "OK, maybe not, but it's in the past so let's please get back to normal. Fine with you?"  
  
Toby gave one of his rare smiles. "Fine with me, sir."  
  
"Wonderful." Jed smiled back before heading out the door. Things were settled with Toby and he felt good about that. He walked into his office and picked up a magazine. Rare was the times when he could just sit and relax.  
  
"Sir?" Mrs. Landingham hurried into The Oval Office.  
  
"What do you need, Mrs. Landingham?" the President asked, not even glancing up.  
  
"Sir, Mrs. McGarry is on the phone and she sounds very upset."  
  
The President frowned and picked up the receiver. "Jenny?"  
  
"He got shocked, Jed," Jenny managed, leaning her head against the wall of the pay phone in the hospital waiting room.  
  
"What? Who?" The President struggled to understand.  
  
"Leo.we were at Abbey's for a cook out, remember? Laurie, Abbey's daughter, plugged in a lamp with a frayed cord and got shocked. Leo tried to help her and got shocked, too. They're in the hospital," said Jenny, giving in to the tears that had been threatening ever since she saw Leo on the floor.  
  
"Are they okay?" Jed Bartlet held his breath.  
  
"I don't know, Jed. The paramedics said all this stuff. They're in shock," Jenny said, wiping at her face.  
  
"Jenny, I'm on my way."  
  
"Hurry, Jed," Jenny begged.  
  
Jed hung up the phone and yelled for Mrs. Landingham. Leo and Laurie! Abbey must be out of her mind with worry. He had to get there now. He had to comfort her and be sure everything possible was being done. He had to.wait.he had promised her he'd stay away and leave her alone.but that couldn't apply now.not when she so surely needed him. Besides, Jenny would need him too.  
  
TBC...... 


	3. Again They Meet

Clearing Clouds  
  
Part 3  
  
Arriving at the hospital, the President raced to the private waiting room that had been set up when the hospital learned he was coming. He almost beat his Secret Service Agents and Charlie was close on his trail. Jenny and Abbey were sitting inside, talking quietly. Abbey had only agreed to move to that waiting room, because Jenny had been so anxious for Jed's arrival. Abbey had pressed the doctor to allow her in the exam room; after all she was on staff at this hospital. The doctor had convinced her that treating her own family was not a good idea. Since the doctor was a friend of hers, Abbey had taken her advice, but the wait had not been easy.  
  
"Jenny." Jed hugged her. "How is he?"  
  
"The doctor is in with him. We haven't heard anything," Jenny exclaimed. "He had a big burn on his hand, Jed."  
  
"He's going to be okay, Jenny. We'll get him everything he needs." Bartlet drew back, but still with his arm around Jenny turned to Abbey. "How is Laurie?"  
  
"Her doctor told us she was awake," Abbey said. "They're running some tests." Abbey had only been half way focusing on the President as she spoke. "Why don't they come get me? I should be in there."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Jed asked her.  
  
"No.thank you, sir." Abbey spoke just as absently.  
  
Jed felt and looked, he was sure, dejected.  
  
"Mr. President." Leah called out his name from her seat on the couch where she had been colouring.  
  
"Hey there, gumdrop," Jed moved to the couch and sat down with her. "That's a pretty picture."  
  
"I'm colouring it for Laurie. She got hurt," Leah explained.  
  
"I know she did," Jed said. "But she's going to be fine."  
  
"Mommy said she shouldn't have tried to plug in the lamp." Leah pulled a green crayon out of the box.  
  
"Yeah, you should always ask an adult to help you with anything electric," Jed said to the child.  
  
"Uncle Leo got hurt, too," Leah continued. "He tried to help Laurie."  
  
"Uncle Leo will be fine, too," he tried reassuring Leah, seeing the doctor coming down the hall.  
  
"How's my daughter?" Abbey asked, standing when Dr. Starland got to the door.  
  
"She's going to be fine, Abbey." Dr. Starland smiled. "She's going to need some rest, but she'll be okay."  
  
Abbey let out a deep breath. "Oh, thank you."  
  
"She will have to stay overnight for observation. She's being treated for shock and a second-degree burn on her arm that looks a lot worse than it really is. We're just finishing giving her some fluids," said Dr. Starland. "But the worst is over."  
  
"What about my husband?" Jenny had been waiting anxiously.  
  
"The same is true for your husband. Shock. A second degree burn over a large part of his hand and two of his fingers. He's on a saline IV and we've gotten him started on antibiotics. We have him all bandaged up and he's sleeping," Dr. Starland told her. "You can sit with him if you'd like."  
  
"Thank you, doctor," Jenny thanked him as Dr. Starland motioned for a nurse to take Jenny to Leo.  
  
Abbey hugged Jenny briefly before heading for Laurie's room.  
  
Charlie, who had not said anything during this time, approached The President. "Should I call and inform the staff?"  
  
Jed turned and smiled at him. "Thank you."  
  
Abbey approached Laurie's bed. "Hi, honey." She saw the tears in her daughter's eyes. "Oh, honey, it's OK. Mommy's here. You're safe now." She sat on the bed and took Laurie in her arms, rocking her gently.  
  
Jed walked with Leah in the corridor and came upon Laurie's room. Abbey had dashed off so fast he could hardly keep up with her. He looked inside and saw Abbey holding her daughter. He felt Leah let go of his hand and run inside.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Abbey let go of Laurie as Leah came towards her. She picked up her younger daughter. "Your sister will be fine." Abbey saw Laurie smile at Leah. "See."  
  
"Then why is she crying?" Leah looked up at Abbey.  
  
Abbey hugged Leah and had one hand on Laurie's left arm. "Because she got scared and when people get scared they cry."  
  
"I'm fine now." Laurie tried reassuring her little sister even though she still felt a little shaken.  
  
Leah let go of her mother and leaned over to hug Laurie who returned the hug. Abbey smiled as she patted Leah's head.  
  
Jed was touched by the scene he had witnessed and as he tried closing the door silently, he heard someone shout out to him. He looked up and saw Laurie indicating to him to come in. He hesitated until Abbey nodded to him to do so.  
  
"Hi." Laurie smiled at him.  
  
"Hi there. You gave us quite a scare." He smiled back at her.  
  
"I know." Laurie let go of her sister and Leah jumped off the bed.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright."  
  
"Me, too." Laurie sighed.  
  
"I'll leave you alone. I'm going to check on Leo." He hurried out the door and wondered if it would always be this hard to be in the same room as Abbey.  
  
Abbey watched him leave and felt an overwhelming sadness.  
  
Jed sat in the chair next to Leo's bed, watching him sleep. He had been there for some time, resting, but his mind wasn't at rest. He couldn't get seeing Abbey out of his mind. He couldn't forget the panic he had seen her in over her daughter. He had wished he could comfort her, but she had wanted none of it. He was drawn out of his thoughts as Leo moaned.  
  
"Hey, sleepy," Jed said softly when Leo opened his eyes.  
  
Feeling a little light-headed, Leo reached up and fumbled with the oxygen  
  
cannulas that were in his nose, trying to pull them away.  
  
Jed gently caught his hand. "Let's not do that. The oxygen will help you  
  
breathe." He moved Leo's hand away and adjusted the tubing.  
  
"Sir?" Leo tried to focus on Jed. "What are you doing at my house now?"  
  
Jed gave a soft smile. "I'm not at your house."  
  
"Huh?" Leo looked around the room. "Oh.how did you?"  
  
"Jenny called me," he told Leo, hoping he would understand.  
  
"Called." Leo mumbled as he winced when his bandaged hand bumped against the rail of the bed.  
  
"Do you remember why you're here?" he asked, putting his hand on Leo's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Leo became more coherent as he continued to wake up. "How's Laurie?"  
  
"She's going to be okay," Jed assured him. He watched Leo blink his eyes. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm shocked by the whole experience." Leo tried shifting, but only made himself more uncomfortable.  
  
Jed hesitated and then snickered. "That was bad, Leo."  
  
Leo looked up at him. "My body aches all over, Mr. President, I think I'm entitled to one bad joke."  
  
"You better not let Jenny or Abbey hear you say that," Jed added, adjusting Leo's pillow.  
  
"Where's Jenny?" Leo looked around the room.  
  
"She went to check on Abbey and the girls," Jed answered. "Do you want me to get her?"  
  
Leo shook his head. "How is Abbey?"  
  
"She didn't say much to me," Jed told him. "I make her uncomfortable as usual."  
  
Leo studied the President. "I don't want her alone. She's probably needs someone."  
  
"Leo, that's not me," Jed sighed. "Remember my promise."  
  
"Promises were made to be broken." Leo couldn't say any more as he dozed back off.  
  
TBC.... 


	4. A Chance

Clearing Clouds  
  
Part 4  
  
Peeking his head into the waiting room, Jed found Abbey sitting on the couch, holding Leah who was sleeping.  
  
"Abbey?" He spoke softly as he went toward the couch.  
  
Abbey didn't even look up. As he got closer, he could see the quiet tears running down her face.  
  
"Abbey?" Jed spoke with more urgency and alarm. "What is it? Is it Laurie?  
  
Abbey turned away from him, as she had not wanted anyone to see her cry.  
  
"Abbey, please tell me," he pleaded with her, sitting down the two cups of coffee that he carried and sitting on the couch next to her. "Should I get Jenny?"  
  
Abbey shook her head and cleared her throat. "No, she's resting with Leo." Abbey wiped at her tears and sniffled. "Laurie is fine. She's asleep, too. Oh, did you get a hold of Mallory?"  
  
"Yes. She's on her way." Jed briefly looked down not knowing if Abbey would welcome anything he had to say. "I know how hard tonight has been," he started. "I can understand."  
  
"I don't think so," snapped Abbey, turning to glare at him. "How could you understand? This is not your fault."  
  
Jed remained calm. "Abbey, it was an accident. It was no one's fault."  
  
"I could have prevented it," Abbey told him. "I knew the lamp cord was frayed. I unplugged the lamp and if I had just taken it to the basement or the garage, none of this would have happened."  
  
"Abbey.you didn't." He looked for words of comfort.  
  
"You didn't see them, sir." Abbey's voice was trembling now. "My baby and Leo lying on the floor.unconscious..having received an electric shock.I thought they were."  
  
"They're fine, Abbey. They're both tough. In a few days, Laurie will be back at school and Leo will be back keeping me in line and you won't be able to tell it happened," Jed tried reassuring her as best as he could.  
  
"That's typical, Mr. President, never admit fault. Is that what they teach you in political school, to dodge responsibility.well I admit things when they are my fault." Abbey stopped speaking, staring at him. Her voice lowered an octave. "I'm sorry, you don't deserve this.I know you are only trying to make me feel better."  
  
Jed sighed again. "I'm here because I care about you.you and the girls.sure when I heard Leo was hurt, my heart dropped into my stomach.but you know, Abbey, it stayed there when Jenny told me that Laurie was hurt, too. I was bound and determined to get here and do anything I could."  
  
Abbey looked at the worry on his face and the sincerity in his eyes. She swallowed hard, but she couldn't stop the tears that spilled down her cheeks. "I was so scared.my baby.what would I do if I lost her."  
  
The President leaned over and took Abbey and Leah in his arms and rocked them gently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early the next morning, Abbey came into Leo's room and finding him still asleep, just stood there watching him. She smiled and spoke quietly so as not to wake him or Jenny who was leaned back in a chair next to the bed. "Oh, Leo.you came through for me again.you saved my little girl.how can I thank you for that." Abbey bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Leo's forehead. Then Abbey moved beside Jenny and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder.  
  
Jenny jumped slightly as she woke up. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he's still sound asleep," Abbey told her.  
  
Jenny looked at her watch. "8:00 a.m., a new sleep in record for Leo."  
  
Abbey smiled. "Laurie is awake already and ate some breakfast. They think she'll be released later today."  
  
"Me, too?" Leo asked sleepily, looking up at them.  
  
"You eat some breakfast and you, too" Abbey said. "I asked them to bring you some pancakes."  
  
"Good, I need to get to the office," Leo sat up.  
  
Abbey frowned. "I don't think so, pumpkin."  
  
"The only place you're going is home to bed," Jenny leaned over to kiss Leo.  
  
"That could be fun," Leo slid his arm around Jenny.  
  
"To sleep, honey," Jenny careful laid his bandaged hand back on a pillow. "You need more rest. Your body has had quite a shock.and don't anyone laugh.you need time to heal. The President said if he even sees you in The West Wing in the next couple of days, he will personally see to it that you get back to bed."  
  
"And I mean that, Leo," Jed said as he had opened the door. "You take off as much time as you need to fully recover."  
  
"Good morning, sir," Leo greeted him.  
  
"Morning," Jed handed Leo a wrapped package.  
  
"Presents," Leo tore it open and smiled. "A big book of crossword puzzles."  
  
"That should keep you entertained," Jed said amused. Then still holding another present in his hand, he turned to Abbey. "Can I see Laurie?"  
  
Abbey smiled. "She'll be delighted to see you, sir. She's in Room 214. I'll be down in a moment."  
  
"Call me later, Leo, when you feel up to talking," Jed called out as he headed out the door.  
  
Abbey watched the President go and then turned back to Jenny and Leo's expectant faces. "What?" Abbey was self-conscious and it showed in her voice and on her face.  
  
"You talked to him. You guys are much more friendly," Leo said. "Something going on?"  
  
"Leo.," warned Abbey.  
  
"You did, you did.and you know it," said Jenny.  
  
"All right, I admit it," Abbey said to them. "I think I'm ready to give Jed Bartlet a chance." This time her heart meant it.  
  
"You go, girl," said Leo.  
  
Abbey shook her head at their enthusiasm, smiled and left for Laurie's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trying to wipe the smile off her face, Abbey pushed open the door to Laurie's room. The smile returned to her face when she saw the President sitting on the bed with Laurie, helping her to open the present he had brought.  
  
As the final wrapping tore away to reveal a delicate crystal angel, Laurie gasped at its beauty. "She's so beautiful," Laurie ran her finger down the wing of the angel.  
  
"Just like you," Jed planted a soft kiss on Laurie's head.  
  
Laurie smiled up at him. "Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome, my dear," Jed said with a touch of a tear in his voice.  
  
Laurie set the doll down carefully next to her breakfast tray. "Do you know I get to go home today?"  
  
"That's wonderful," Jed responded.  
  
"Mom said I can talk to Uncle Leo then. He'll be with us, too. We're going in Aunt Jenny's car," said Laurie. She looked up at the President. "Would you like to come home with us? You could read to me and Leah."  
  
"I don't know, Laurie, I think your Mom might want you to rest. I told your Uncle Leo I better not catch him out of bed," Jed answered although he wouldn't mind going with them.  
  
"The President's right, Laurie, you're going straight to bed when we get home. Maybe when you and Uncle Leo are both feeling better, we'll have a little party and invite the President," Abbey said as she approached.  
  
"Would you come?" Laurie asked as she held the President's hand.  
  
"A party with my favourite people, how could I refuse?" Jed said with a smile. He looked up and caught eyes with Abbey. He hoped she didn't mind anything he had said or done.  
  
Abbey smiled at him. "Sir, can I have a word with you outside?"  
  
"Of course." He turned to Laurie. "See you soon." He squeezed her hand as he got up and followed Abbey out the door.  
  
Abbey closed the door behind him and turned to face him. She couldn't do it like this. "Let's find some privacy. I can't talk with the Secret Service so close."  
  
Jed simply nodded. He wondered what she was up to. It didn't take them long to find an empty room and once inside, he decided to speak. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"You've really been supportive through this. Thank you." She saw he was about to speak, but cut him off. "Wait, let me finish or I'll never get this out."  
  
Jed nodded again, wondering just what she was going to tell him.  
  
She locked eyes with him and took his hands in hers. "Your wait is over."  
  
He blinked. Did she mean? Was she talking about? "You mean..." He didn't dare finish, thinking maybe he was dreaming.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready to give you a chance President Bartlet."  
  
"Abbey, I...I don't know what to say." He felt absolutely overjoyed. This was the best news he had gotten in a very long time.  
  
"You don't have to. Your face says it all." Abbey leaned in to kiss him.  
  
Jed responded happily to her kiss and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
For a second time, their tongues meet and the electricity was still there.  
  
Abbey drew back. "That was nice, but I have to go. I need to get things ready for the girls. Call you later?"  
  
Jed could barely say anything. "Yes." He watched as she opened the door and left him. "Yes. Yes. YES!" He contained himself when he came outside, but noticed a look on one of the agents. "What?" He saw them shake their heads. He smiled as he walked through the corridor. Life was good.  
  
Soon, Jed entered Leo's room at the hospital. "Guess what?"  
  
"Abbey has agreed to try a relationship with you." Leo kept his eyes on the paper he was reading.  
  
Jed's smiled vanished but only for a second. "You're no fun. She told you?"  
  
"She told me." Leo turned the page and kept reading.  
  
Jed seated himself next to Leo. "She told you."  
  
"She told me." Leo repeated not giving anything away how happy he was for Abbey and his best friend. "Don't screw this up."  
  
TBC.... 


	5. Home Again

Clearing Clouds  
  
Part 5  
  
Abbey watched in amusement as Leah did her best to make Laurie comfortable. The little girl had been very attentive to her older sister since they had gotten home from the hospital. Leaving when Leah announced that she was going to tell Laurie a story, Abbey walked downstairs to call The President. What had happened between them earlier had played in her mind several times. Maybe she should have waited? No, if she had waited, she would have chickened out. She was only a few steps away from the phone when it started to ring. She picked up the receiver. "McGarry."  
  
"That was fast."  
  
Abbey smiled. "Hello, sir. I was just about to call you."  
  
"You know, Abbey, I think we are going to have to do something about you calling me sir. That doesn't seem appropriate now, does it?"  
  
"Well, you might get a kick out of it in the bedroom." Where had she gotten the nerve to say that? She was relieved when she heard him chuckle slightly. "Listen, I can't talk long. I'm spending quality time with the girls. I need to talk to them about us and see how they feel."  
  
"Abbey, I was wondering if I could do that? I really want them to be OK with this. That is, if it's all right with you?"  
  
Abbey couldn't help but to smile. "Sure, send your agents over to check the house and come on over."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jed was really looking forward to seeing Abbey again, even if they had seen each other that same morning. Except for Leo, he had not yet told anyone that Abbey had decided to give him a chance. He wanted her to be sure first, wanted her to feel good about it. He got out from the limo and walked up to the house. Before he could ring the doorbell, the door opened and Abbey smiled at him. She had a killer smile.  
  
Seeing him just made her even surer of her decision. "Hi."  
  
"Hi yourself." He wanted to kiss her, but wasn't sure if that was appropriate.  
  
Abbey took his arm and guided him inside. Once the front door was closed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Jed, once again lost in happiness, responded.  
  
Abbey, reluctantly this time, let go of him. "So, the kids know you're here so you better go upstairs before they come downstairs."  
  
Jed nodded and started for the stairs. Noticing Abbey wasn't following, he turned to her.  
  
"Go. You don't need my help."  
  
Jed wasn't sure if that was true. One way to Abbey's heart was the approval of her daughters. "OK." He took one step at a time, hoping he wasn't getting in over his head. He heard talking from one room and stopped at the door, knocking before he had a chance to change his mind. He heard Laurie's voice telling him to come in, so he did. Upon seeing it was him, both girls lit up and Leah jumped off the bed and ran to him. He picked her up and received a big hug in return. He looked over Leah's shoulder to Laurie. "Hi, sweetie."  
  
"Hey, Jed."  
  
She said his first name with such ease. Jed liked it that way. He seated Leah on the bed. "I'd like to talk to you both if that's OK?"  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Laurie put her magazine away.  
  
He wasn't sure where to start or how to start. To his surprise Leah started for him.  
  
"You like Mom." She giggled.  
  
Jed looked at Leah in surprise and then at Laurie. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, we saw you two kissing downstairs." Laurie added.  
  
Jed blushed. "Oh." This was not the way he had planned it. "Yeah, I like your Mom."  
  
"A lot?" Leah asked him.  
  
Jed smiled at the young child. "A whole lot." He carefully studied their faces to see if they showed any signs of not being comfortable with this new knowledge. "That's why I'm here. I wanted to know how you feel about that."  
  
Leah shrugged. "Fine." She jumped from the bed and walked out of the room.  
  
Jed had watched her leave and turned back to Laurie.  
  
Laurie chuckled. "Don't worry. If she wasn't fine with it, she would have told you."  
  
"OK, that's good to know, but what about you? How do you feel?" It was Laurie's reaction Jed dreaded more. She was older and had been around more. How did she feel about this?  
  
"You're a good guy and I really like you."  
  
"Well, that's good to know." Jed paused, knowing Laurie had more to say.  
  
Laurie tilted her head slightly and became serious. "I don't want my Mom to get hurt."  
  
"I would never hurt your Mom or you or your sister." Jed took one of her hands in his and squeezed it.  
  
Laurie simply nodded before she lunged forward and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Jed wrapped his arms around the precious girl he had come to love so much. It meant a great deal to him that Abbey's children were OK with him being in their lives, in their mother's life.  
  
Sitting on the couch in the living room, Abbey heard footsteps and saw Leah peek around the doorway. "Hey there, sweetie pie."  
  
"You like the President." Leah teased her mother.  
  
Abbey rolled her eyes. "Yes, I like The President."  
  
Leah giggled.  
  
Abbey eyed her younger daughter, wondering just what The President had told her. "What?"  
  
Jed was at the bottom of the stairs when he heard Abbey's voice. He peeked inside and saw the two on the couch. Neither Abbey nor Leah noticed Jed looking at them from the doorway.  
  
"Laurie and I saw you kiss." Leah giggled some more.  
  
Jed blushed again, but didn't make a sound. He saw Abbey's eyes narrow and was eager to see how this would play out. At least, Abbey didn't blush.  
  
"I see." It was bound to have been seen someday so why not now? "And you find that funny?"  
  
"You kissed." Leah made a face. "Ew."  
  
Abbey laughed loudly while patting Leah's head.  
  
Jed smiled and hearing Abbey's laughter made him smile even more.  
  
"You know," Abbey tried containing herself. "I kiss you." Abbey placed a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
Leah rolled her eyes in the same fashion as Abbey had earlier. "Moooooom." She dragged the word out. "You know what I mean. Boy and girl kiss. Ewwwww."  
  
Jed had a hard time trying not to laugh. He looked away from the scene in the living room, trying to think of something else so he wouldn't laugh.  
  
Abbey smiled at her. "I know what you mean, but you know someday you are going to want to kiss a boy, too."  
  
"Nehe, no way." Leah jumped from the couch to run out of the living room.  
  
Jed had turned his attention back to the living room and was almost knocked over by Leah as she came running. She halted and looked at him. "Ewww." She made a face as she ran upstairs.  
  
Abbey started laughing again at the look on Jed's face. "Oh you poor thing, look at you."  
  
Also laughing, Jed was soon by Abbey's side on the couch. "What?"  
  
"Do you use make up? Because I swear your cheeks are glaring red." Abbey patted his cheeks with her hands.  
  
Jed winked at her as he slid one of his arms around her waist. "I do try to look good for you."  
  
Abbey purred in return. "Really?"  
  
Any sound that came from this woman drove him crazy. "Yes." He closed the distance between them and kissed her.  
  
She returned the kiss wholeheartedly. Soon they both came up for air. "Well, that was nice."  
  
Abbey saw some lipstick on Jed's face and brought her hand up to remove it. "I love your touch," he whispered, leaning into her hand.  
  
Jed closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensation he felt from her touch."You're nice to touch," Abbey whispered in return. After another kiss, she got up. "It's getting late and I need to get to bed. I have an early shift tomorrow."  
  
Reluctantly Jed dragged himself up, but as he passed her, he took her in his arms again for yet another kiss. It was shorter, but just as sweet and soon they were parted again. "Talk to you tomorrow."  
  
Abbey nodded and followed him outside. She watched him go to the limo, turn and wave to her and then get inside. While the limo drove away, she watched it leave.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Abbey turned and noticed Laurie was out of bed. "I told you to stay in bed for the evening. You OK?"  
  
"I'm fine." Laurie walked up to her mother. "I had a nice talk with Jed before."  
  
Abbey ushered Laurie inside and closed the door. "Yeah? You're OK with me and him?"  
  
"I'm OK with it. I think it's great. Leah does, too. She hasn't said it, but I know she really likes him." Laurie beamed at her mother. "I'll go back to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." As Laurie went back upstairs, Abbey couldn't help but to feel incredibly proud. She had two wonderful daughters. Whatever would she do without them? Hopefully she would never have to find out.  
  
"You've slept what you usually consider an entire night, honey; you missed lunch," said Jenny, helping Leo to prop up on some pillows. "Let me get you something to eat."  
  
Leo nodded. "Can I have ice cream?"  
  
Jenny giggled. "Not until you've eaten your vegetables, young man."  
  
"Will you make me some egg salad?" asked Leo.  
  
"I sure will," said Jenny, situating his bandaged hand back on the pillow. "And then I'll bring you a big bowl of chocolate ice cream."  
  
"Okay." Leo smiled up at her.  
  
Jenny leaned over and kissed him. "You just relax and I'll bring it in here."  
  
Jenny got almost to the door. "Jenny." Leo called out her name softly.  
  
"Yeah." Jenny turned to see what he wanted.  
  
"Nothing." Leo shook his head.  
  
"Leo, what is it?" Jenny came back to the bed. "Do you need something?"  
  
Leo looked toward the bathroom and back to Jenny. He didn't look at her. " I need help."  
  
"What is it? I'll help you," assured Jenny.  
  
Leo looked again to the bathroom and back to Jenny.  
  
"Oh." Jenny looked sympathetic. "Come on."  
  
Leo sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. Standing, he wobbled for just a minute and then moved to the bathroom with Jenny barely holding to his arm.  
  
Leo stood in front of the toilet, looking anxious.  
  
Jenny moved up beside him. "What do you want me to do, baby?"  
  
"I can't undo the button," said Leo, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
Jenny held his arm and turned him to face her. She undid the button on his pants and looked up at him. "You need more help?"  
  
Leo gave a slight nod.  
  
Carefully, Jenny slid down the zipper of his pants.  
  
Leo turned from her and awkwardly tried to manoeuvre himself. He grimaced and fumbled and Jenny knew he was about to urinate on himself.  
  
"Here, honey." Jenny turned him slightly and unbuttoned the fly of his boxers and helped him. Before Jenny could even aim it at the toilet, a stream of urine squirted out, spraying the toilet seat.  
  
"I'm sorry." Leo blew out a breath as Jenny got him situated until he could relieve himself.  
  
"It's okay, honey," soothed Jenny as Leo finally finished. She helped him get his clothes back up. "How long have you been holding that, Leo? Why didn't you tell me sooner that you had to go?" When he didn't speak, Jenny continued. "When you need help, you ask me, okay?"  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"By the way, Abbey called earlier to see how you were doing. Laurie is doing much better and eager to go back to school."  
  
Leo nodded. "I'm going to call the President."  
  
"Okay." Jenny handed him the phone. "You want me to dial."  
  
Leo nodded and settled down in the bed with the phone. "Good evening, sir."  
  
TBC.... 


	6. Lunch

Clearing Clouds  
  
Part 6  
  
"How are we doing on 432?" the President asked, settling into his chair.  
  
"Looks like we're up by 12," Josh said happily, standing in front of the desk, folder open to a list of senators that they could count on.  
  
"Margaret should have the last minute changes. With Leo gone, I took a look at it and then gave her the final draft," the President informed Josh.  
  
"Sir, you didn't by any chance make any major changes, did you?" Josh looked steadily at the Commander and Chief with concern.  
  
The President frowned and his voice reverberated with sarcasm. "No, Josh, in answer to your question, I didn't go off the deep end and bankrupt the country with something completely trivial."  
  
"Trivial?" It was Josh's turn to frown. "But you did make some changes, right?" Josh asked the question with trepidation.  
  
"If you must know, Josh, I added in $1 million dollars to study how long people who don't humour their bosses keep their jobs." The President returned Josh's look with one of annoyance, but there was a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Josh chuckled nervously. "I might be interested in seeing the results of that study."  
  
The President let joviality creep into his voice. "I thought you might."  
  
"Seriously, sir, there are no surprises?" Josh asked, hoping to get a straight answer.  
  
"Josh, I left the bill just as it is. It's good. We've worked on it for weeks; got everything we could and got the language down to a science. You know I wouldn't make any changes. We're looking at doing a lot of good, providing competent and comprehensive medical care for people who don't have any hope of securing it on their own." The President grinned. "I wouldn't make any changes to something that works. You know I wouldn't want to have to deal with an irate Leo."  
  
Josh closed the file and rested it on his lap. "Everyone I talk to asks about Leo. When is he planning on coming back?"  
  
"If I would have let him, he would have come here from the hospital," the President answered.  
  
"He really needs some rest. That kind of trauma can take its toll," Josh commented.  
  
"Jenny said he slept five hours right in the middle of the day." The President looked concerned. "I want him to stay home at least another day."  
  
"He has been kind of restless at night," Josh said, knowingly.  
  
The President frowned. "He has?"  
  
Josh hesitated. He figured the President would know. "I...I thought Leo or Jenny would have told you..."  
  
The President's frown grew deeper. "Told me what?"  
  
"Jenny said Leo had a nightmare about what happened. He woke up the house yelling for Laurie. Jenny had to sit up with him for a couple of hours before he could get back to sleep."  
  
"No one told me he was having problems," the President said. "But they should have. I would have stayed with him."  
  
Josh felt awkward. "I think that was the point, Mr. President. Leo knew you would want to be there for him and he was worried about your security."  
  
"Huh, we'll see about that," Bartlet said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Josh cringed. Leo would kill him. "Mr. President, could you please not mention that I told you? I know he didn't want you or Abbey to know."  
  
The President looked at him pointedly. "Don't worry, Josh. You told me what I should know. I won't give you up."  
  
Josh knew the conversation would remain on Leo, but he wanted to shift it in another direction. "I saw Mallory last night. She came here to meet Sam for coffee. She's staying a few days with her parents. Leo can't do a lot with that bandage on his hand. Jenny just tries to keep it lying on a pillow so he doesn't bump it."  
  
"When he gets back, I want to assign an extra junior staffer to his office to run errands. Margaret needs to be right there to do what he can't." The President made a note.  
  
Before Josh could speak, Mrs. Landingham came into the office with a smile on her face. "Mr. President, your next appointment is here."  
  
"Are we done Josh?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. President."  
  
"Thank you." As Josh left the Oval, Jed wondered who his appointment was. As far as he knew he didn't even have one. No sooner had he had those thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Mr. President."  
  
He turned and there she was holding a basket. "Abbey?"  
  
Abbey closed the door behind her. "You have forgotten me already?"  
  
He laughed as he approached her. "No, of course not. I'm just surprised to see you. Delighted, but surprised."  
  
"Charlie told me you had a little spare time, so I thought I'd bring you lunch." Abbey held up the basket she had with her.  
  
"Sounds wonderful." Jed was about to take her hand and lead her to his desk, but instead she took his and lead him to the middle of the room.  
  
She let go of his hand. "Help me move these chairs."  
  
With no hesitation, he moved one of the chairs as Abbey did the same with the other one. Then he watched as she took out a blanket and draped it right over the Presidential Seal.  
  
"I need to forget just how powerful you are even if it's just for a short while."  
  
"Actually, I'd like it if you thought of me more as an ordinary man...."  
  
Abbey spoke up even before he finished. "But you're not."  
  
Jed looked down slightly. "No, I'm not."  
  
Abbey got up from the floor and walked over to him. "I think we should talk about that, but not now. Let's have lunch." She raised his head with one of her hands so their eyes meet.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A short while later, after finishing off their food mostly while talking about her work, her children and general things, Jed looked at his watch. "How much time did Charlie say I had?"  
  
"About 30 minutes which leaves us with..." She checked her own watch. "...12 minutes left."  
  
"Want to talk about it? About me not being an ordinary man?"  
  
Abbey could detect a hint of sadness in his voice. "Not now." She hated for him to worry, so she decided to try and lighten his mood. She started clearing away the plates between them and putting them aside. "I had something else in mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
He didn't have a clue what she was talking about. She inched closer and gently started kissing his cheek.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The tone in his voice betrayed him once again. "Well, not exactly that, but a few kisses would be nice."  
  
In response, Jed devoured her with kisses, on her neck, cheek and ears as they sat on the blanket over The Presidential Seal.  
  
"Hey, my lips need some attention here, not that I'm complaining." Abbey purred slightly.  
  
Jed drew back and stared into her eyes. "I love you."  
  
Abbey was taken aback by this. "You do, don't you?"  
  
He started playing with a loose strand of hair that fell on her face. "I really do."  
  
She swallowed hard. There was no mistake in it, his eyes, his voice and his words. He really did love her, faults and all. She leaned towards him and kissed him.  
  
In responding, he made them both fall to the floor. They continued their kissing, not noticing the door open. Hearing what seemed like a cough to get attention, they both looked up and saw a slightly red faced, although very smiling, press secretary.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt." CJ had not been prepared for this. She didn't know they had gotten this close and she didn't understand why she felt so uneasy about it.  
  
"CJ." They both chorused as they rose to sit up.  
  
CJ hurried over to the desk. "Sir, I just need you to look these things over, so I'll put them here." She then proceeded to hurry out to leave them alone.  
  
"Thank you." Jed was eager to get back to what he was doing, but to his surprise, Abbey got up on her feet and started heading after CJ.  
  
Abbey turned to him. "I'll be right back." Then she closed the door behind her. She hurried after CJ down the corridor. "CJ, wait!"  
  
Jed shrugged and got up from the floor. More time there and his back would pay the price. It suddenly hit him. Abbey never responded to him when he said 'I love you' to her. That didn't mean anything or did it? She didn't say it back! No, she would in time when she felt comfortable doing so. He was sure of it.  
  
CJ continued on despite Abbey calling out to her and was soon in her own office. She seated herself on the couch with her head buried in her hands.  
  
Abbey soon joined her. "CJ?"  
  
CJ looked up. "I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to interrupt." What was wrong with her? Why was she having these conflicting feelings?  
  
Abbey closed the door and remained standing. "You didn't. That's not why I followed you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Abbey took a deep breath. "CJ, you're still in love with your ex-husband, aren't you?"  
  
TBC... 


	7. Caring

Clearing Clouds  
  
Part 7  
  
A few minutes later, Abbey walked back into The Oval Office. "Hey."  
  
Jed looked at his watch. "OK, we still have four minutes, so let's make the most of them." He hurried to take her in his arms, but she stopped him.  
  
"Sorry, got to go."  
  
"Aaabbbeeyy.." He drug out the name like a child.  
  
She wanted to stay, but she had to get back to work and so did he.  
  
"See you tonight and don't forget to bring Josh."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Abbey kissed him quickly on the check before she went over to pick up the blanket.  
  
"So why did you leave before?" Jed watched as she folded the blanket.  
  
Abbey hesitated but only for a second. "Oh, just something I had to  
  
do."  
  
Jed wasn't sure what to believe, but he let it go as Abbey stuffed the blanket in her basket. "How about a kiss goodbye?" Jed sounded hopeful.  
  
"OK, but a quick one." Although Abbey very well knew there would be nothing quick about it.  
  
Toby peeked inside CJ's office and saw her deep into reading an email on her computer. "CJ?"  
  
She looked up. "Hmm, Toby". What is it?" CJ deleted that email and opened another one.  
  
"I just saw you heading in here with Abbey in tow. What's up?"  
  
"I told her."  
  
Toby closed the door. "Ah, well it´s not really her reaction you need to worry about, is it?"  
  
She sighed. "Nope."  
  
Toby knew CJ very well. He knew this had been bothering her, but he hoped he could at least help her feel better. "He´ll be fine with it."  
  
"But I work for him and not to mention, I'm his ex-wife."  
  
He said it in a sweet voice so she wouldn't take it the wrong way. "With the emphasis on EX. Yes, he's still your friend and boss, but it's your life."  
  
CJ didn't quite agree. "Nothing we do should damage The President or The White House."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Abbey opened the door for the Secret Service and smiled as she saw the President was coming up her walk. Jed smiled back as soon as he saw her and they shared a sweet kiss at the door.  
  
"You didn't forget Josh, did you?" Abbey asked, taking the bouquet of flowers that Jed presented to her.  
  
"No, your daughters grabbed him as soon as we got out of the car, something about making him rollerskate," Jed said with a grin.  
  
"Poor Josh, I better get the first aid supplies ready." Abbey led Jed into the livingroom.  
  
Jed stopped at the couch and peered over it at the sleeping Leo."How's he doing?" He reached down and inched Leo's heavily bandaged hand more squarely onto the pillow.  
  
"He's been asleep practically since they got here; he hasn't moved from that couch. I finally talked Jenny into going to have her hair done." While she talked, Abbey worked on fixing the flowers in a vase. "He's having some trouble sleeping at night, so his body forces him to make up for it during the day."  
  
"He told you about the nightmare?" Jed was a tad hurt as he had had to hear it from Josh.  
  
Abbey shook her head sadly. "No, Jenny told me. He doesn't know that I know." She came to stand by Jed's side, so he put his arm around her. "I'm so glad we could all get together. I know you have some things to discuss with Leo and Josh, but I want us to have some fun, too." Abbey looked at Leo again. "I think we should wake him up. Any more sleep now and that will be the reason he's up all night tonight."  
  
The President nodded and moved from Abbey to the edge of the couch. He bent down and gently shook Leo's shoulder. "Leo..." He got no response other than a moan. "Come on, Leo...wake up and talk to me." Leo moaned again and shifted, opening his eyes.  
  
Seeing the President standing over him caused Leo to jump up, forgetting about his injury. "Mr. President!"  
  
"Honey, watch your hand!" Abbey lunged for his hand and grabbed it just before it would have scrapped down the couch.  
  
The President caught him, holding him upright until Leo could get his balance. "Leo, what are you doing?" Jed exclaimed, touched by Leo's level of respect for him. "You're going to hurt yourself trying to keep up protocol. That doesn't matter near as much as you keeping that hand safe."  
  
"It's okay, sir. I'm sorry I didn't know you were here," Leo tried awkwardly to adjust his clothing.  
  
Abbey studied Leo until she was sure he was okay. "I'm going to make some lemonade," she announced, disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
Jed gestured to the couch. "Sit down with me, Leo; you and I need to have a talk."  
  
The President had just finished voicing all his concerns when Josh flew through the door excitedly, shutting it quickly behind him. "Where can I hide?" boomed Josh with a smile.  
  
"They can find you anywhere," Jed joked with his own smile.  
  
"I tried to rollerskate," Josh explained as he came further into the room to reveal the dirty knees of his pants. "After two falls, I said enough of this."  
  
"Offer them a compromise, say you'll play dolls," the President offered with a wink. "You make deals with people all the time, surely you can handle two little girls."  
  
"Senators are cake compared to those two." Josh moved to sit across from Leo. He studied his mentor. "How's the hand?"  
  
"It's fine." Leo wanted to firmly establish that no one needed to worry about him.  
  
"Leo...I..." Josh hesitated. "When I heard...I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're okay..." Josh nodded his head expectantly, wanting Leo to do the same. "...and what you did for Laurie..."  
  
Leo nodded to Josh. "I'm fine, Josh."  
  
Josh smiled and nodded again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny came to the patio table and quietly stood behind Leo's chair. She bent down to put her arms around his shoulders and whispered. "We need to change your bandage."  
  
Leo turned his head toward hers. "It can wait. I have to finish this."  
  
Jenny kept her voice compassionate and calm. "Honey, I know you don't want to do this, but it's very important that we do everything we can to keep your hand from getting infected. Jed and Josh will wait for you."  
  
"Jenny." Leo tried to make himself sound simply annoyed, but true worry was in his voice. His body was visibly tense.  
  
"I know, honey, but let's just get this over with. Don't sit here and agonize about it for an hour and then still have to do it." Jenny softly kissed Leo's hair.  
  
The President, distracted from his conversation with Josh by watching them whisper, had turned to face Leo. "Is everything okay?" He could tell Leo was apprehensive.  
  
Leo had started to speak, but Jenny drowned him out. "I just need to borrow Leo for a minute to change his bandage. You guys hold up the meeting a few minutes, okay?"  
  
"Of course," the President said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"  
  
"Sir, I'm fine. It can wait until later," Leo said, trying to be dismissive.  
  
"Leo, we're almost done here. I was just going to suggest we all get something to eat. You do what you need to do." The President rose from the table. "I'll see what Abbey wants to get. What about chicken?" However,  
  
Jed could see the displeasure all over Leo's face, so he sat down again. "Leo, what is it?"  
  
Leo shook his head, so Jenny spoke up. "He's in quite a bit of pain, Jed, and he's hoping you'll help him put off changing the bandage."  
  
"Leo?" The President looked across at Leo who had his eyes averted. Jed had already had a talk with him about the nightmare and been assured that it was a one time thing and that everything was back to normal. Leo's pain and determination not to take pain medication of any kind had been pushed to the back of the President's mind. "Why don't I stay with you. We can get through this together."  
  
Abbey had come to stand behind Jed. "Leo, if you want me to, I can help  
  
Jenny change it. We'll be really gentle." Abbey wanted to scream. She still harbored guilt that this was her fault. She wanted to make this easier any way that she could.  
  
"Would you all stop ganging up on me!" Leo sounded angry.  
  
"Honey..." Jenny brushed her hand through his hair. "Come on..." Jenny sat in the chair next to Leo and set out the supplies she would need.  
  
"I believe I'll go check on Laurie and Leah." Josh stood up abruptly and started inside.  
  
"Josh, keep the girls with you. They don't need to be out here." Abbey gave Josh a look with raised eyebrows.  
  
Josh nodded. "Understood."  
  
Leo closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing as Jenny began to unwrap the bandage on his hand.  
  
Abbey pulled up a chair next to Jed and leaned across the table. "I want to see how it's doing."  
  
Jenny carefully pulled the bandage away from Leo's blistered and red hand.  
  
The President winced in spite of himself when Jenny got the bandage unwrapped. Most of the palm and side of Leo's hand and two of his fingers were an angry shade of red and covered with blisters, some of them still huge and some that were broken and watery. His whole hand looked moist and swollen.  
  
"Stop it!" Leo pulled his arm back.  
  
Jenny seemed prepared for this and didn't let his arm get too far. "Okay...we'll wait a minute..." She gently ran her fingers back and forth over Leo's wrist. "After I'm done, we'll get you some Tylenol."  
  
Abbey studied his hand thoroughly. "There's some dead skin we really should remove."  
  
Jenny slid her arm around Leo, knowing that he would resist any effort to touch his hand. "Let's let Abbey do this. She can do it much better than I could."  
  
Jed wished he could run from the table like Josh had, but he knew that staying was a best friend's only option. Moving to the other side of the table, Jed sat against Leo. "Abbey's the best doctor I know. You won't feel a thing."  
  
"I can't promise that, pumpkin, but I'll try my best," Abbey said, opening a package of surgical scissors and tweezers. Very carefully, Abbey snipped the loose skin from around some of the blisters. Leo kept his eyes closed and let out one short pant. After she finished, Abbey took pieces of gauze and gently patted away a little of the moisture. "There, all done."  
  
"We'll just put on some medicine and get you bandaged back up," Jenny said, opening up a package of sterile bandages. She watched him with concern as Leo had become white as a sheet and had beads of perspiration dotting his forehead.  
  
"Are you sick, honey?"  
  
Leo nodded. "I'm okay."  
  
"You'll let us know if you need to throw up, right?" Jed asked, looking around for a bag or bowl.  
  
Leo nodded again. "I'm okay."  
  
Jenny quickly put antibiotic on Leo's hand and then wrapped it again, taking special care to be sure his fingers were well bandaged.  
  
Leo placed his elbow on the table and leaned his head against his palm, breathing deeply and swallowing to beat the nausea.  
  
Abbey came back with a glass of water and two Tylenol. "Can you take these?" She handed Leo the pills and held the water for him. "Maybe you should lie down for a while."  
  
Leo shook his head. "I'm okay."  
  
"You keep saying that," Jed said, leaning closer to him. "Are you really okay or is that just easy to say?"  
  
"I'm okay." Leo managed a look at Jed.  
  
Jed laughed. "Glad that's cleared up."  
  
Just then Laurie and Leah bounded into the room, trailed by a harried Josh, calling out to them to stop. "I'm sorry, Abbey, I told them that we needed to play in their room."  
  
"Girls!" Abbey silenced their giggling. "I asked Josh to tell you to stay inside. Go back to your room now. I'll call you when dinner's here."  
  
"Piggyback ride," Josh exclaimed, hoisting Leah onto his back and going through the door at a fast trot.  
  
Laurie looked around at the remainder of the grownups before Abbey put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and led her back into the house. "Mom, what's wrong with Uncle Leo? He looks sick."  
  
Abbey sat on the chair near the stairs and held Laurie's hand. "You know how you didn't like Mommy to change the bandage on your arm? Uncle Leo feels the same way about his hand." Letting out a deep breath, Abbey managed a smile. "He's fine though. We got him all fixed up. You...don't worry. Go on back upstairs and protect Josh from your sister." Abbey watched Laurie run up the stairs. She was so thankful that Laurie's electrical burn had not been worse. It was barely a second-degree burn with only two small blisters. Sighing, she tried to push the thoughts out of her head. It was an accident, no one was responsible, not even the person who hadn't taken the time to put the lamp in a safe place. She had to make herself believe that.  
  
TBC....... 


	8. Tricked

Clearing Clouds  
  
Part 8  
  
Jed looked out the window. It was a beautiful day. It was almost noon and that meant that he and Abbey had another lunch date. These days he made sure to have lunch, considering it was almost the only time he had time to see Abbey at the moment. He was working on some important issues and Abbey was working overtime ever since two doctors had taken ill. He thought about the time when he had been over at Abbey's two days earlier. Everyone had still been reeling from the accident, but now life was slowly starting to creep back to normal. Leo's hand was painful just to look at, but Abbey said she was pleased with its progress. Both Laurie and Leo were recovering very well and that was all that mattered.  
  
Abbey hurried down the corridor. "Charlie. Charlie?" She called out to him as she saw him.  
  
Charlie turned. "Hi, Abbey."  
  
"Hi." She took his arm in hers. "I was wondering if you could help me with something?"  
  
His eyebrows narrowed as he gave her a sideways glance.  
  
"I promise I won't get you in any trouble. In fact, if all goes as planned I'm sure the President will be more than happy to hear that you helped me." She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Charlie knew that The President and Abbey had a 'newfound' relationship so to speak. "OK, what do you need?"  
  
Abbey smiled. "Oh, nothing really. I just need you to play along with me."  
  
At the moment they reached the Oval Office, the door opened to reveal Jed Bartlet. "Abbey? You're early."  
  
Abbey quickly turned to Charlie and winked at him before turning back to Jed. "Hi, I hope you don't mind." As Abbey let go of Charlie to get closer to Jed, she wobbled and almost fell.  
  
Jed hurried to catch her. "Are you alright?" He was alarmed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine." Abbey looked quickly at Charlie and winked again. "I was just saying to Charlie I haven't been feeling well today." With Charlie and Jed's help, Abbey eased her way to a chair.  
  
Making sure she was seated safely, Jed turned to his aide. "Charlie, get Abbey a glass of water, would you?"  
  
Charlie simply nodded. If he didn't say anything, maybe he couldn't be blamed as an accomplice to whatever Abbey was up to.  
  
Jed knelt next to Abbey. "You sure you're OK?"  
  
"I'm fine. I...I guess I haven't been sleeping much since the accident." That wasn't really a lie. Abbey had had trouble sleeping ever since she had seen Laurie and Leo on the floor.  
  
He took her hands in his. "I understand. Why don't you go upstairs to my room and get some rest? I'll bring some food up to you when I'm done."  
  
Abbey had to keep herself from smiling. This was working perfectly. "No, I'm OK." She knew him well enough to know he would insist and sure enough he did.  
  
As Charlie came back with glass in hand, Jed walked right into Abbey's trap. "Abbey, you need some rest. Charlie, take Abbey upstairs to my room and make sure she gets some rest. That's an order."  
  
Charlie handed Abbey the glass. "Yes, sir."  
  
"I'll check up on you in a little while." Jed rose, kissed her cheek and walked back into the Oval.  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
Abbey rose and took Charlie's arm in hers. "Moi?"  
  
Charlie couldn't help but to laugh as they made their way to the Presidential bedroom.  
  
"He'll just be a minute," Margaret said, returning to her desk. "He's in the Roosevelt Room with CJ and Josh."  
  
"Thanks, Margaret," Jenny said, standing in the door to Leo's office. She glanced to Leo's bank of televisions to see what Laurie and Leah were doing. "Girls, don't change every TV, just one."  
  
"But I want to watch 'The Brady Bunch' and Leah wants to watch 'Scooby Doo,'" Laurie complained.  
  
"You always get to watch what you want!" Leah was getting mad.  
  
"One TV, girls," Jenny said firmly. "Uncle Leo won't even be too thrilled about that. Choose a show you can both agree on."  
  
"What won't I be thrilled about?" Leo asked, now standing behind Jenny with CJ and Josh.  
  
"Nothing." Jenny smiled at Leo before motioning for Leah and Laurie to come out of the office. "Come on, girls."  
  
Laurie and Leah bounded into the outer office. "Josh!" Leah cried, running to him and jumping into his arms.  
  
"Hey there, cupcake." Josh gave her a hug.  
  
Leo's eyes darted to the girls and then to Jenny. "Why are they here? Where's Abbey?"  
  
Jenny looked up at him. "Leo? They have a half day off for teacher conferences." Jenny watched for the confusion and panic to disappear off Leo's face, but it wasn't happening quickly. "We're here for lunch. Remember? You promised to take them for pizza."  
  
Leo swallowed. "Abbey had something to do?"  
  
"Yes, Leo." Jenny spoke like she couldn't believe Leo was asking questions.  
  
"She had a date with the President. The kids are with us all day today and all night. You knew that. This was planned two days ago."  
  
Leo finally nodded blankly and then more assuredly as his mind cleared enough to let him retrieve the memory.  
  
Jenny frowned at him. "You must really be wound up in your work today."  
  
"Where are Abbey and the President?" Leo's voice sounded like he had eaten too many dry crackers.  
  
"I don't know exactly. Why?" Jenny's frown got more pronounced as she noticed that Leo was gripping the papers he was holding with such force that they were wrinkling.  
  
Catching himself, Leo turned and shakily handed the papers to Margaret.  
  
"No reason. I.I just wondered."  
  
Jenny sighed. "With the obstacles Jed and Abbey have navigated to be together, I hope when the times comes and the press finds out it will be nothing but a blip on the radar."  
  
"They can handle them, no problem," CJ agreed. "They are in love; they can handle anything. The way Jed feels about her; he would move mountains and fight dragons, all while learning to like panty hose drying on his shower rod." CJ and Jenny shared a laugh.  
  
A bright smile lit Jenny's face. "I am so happy for them. They were made for each other. They have gotten so close in such as short time. Nothing could get in their way now."  
  
Abruptly, Leo made a fast retreat for his office. He moved quickly, but unsteadily, to the door where he paused for a split second to suck in a breath as if something was sucking the air from his lungs. He then bolted inside, his injured hand banging against the doorframe as he went.  
  
"Enough of this mushy talk." Josh grinned. "Margaret, CJ, go collect Donna and meet me in The Roosevelt Room. Those boxes aren't going to sort themselves."  
  
Jenny seemed to be the only one who took notice of Leo's unusual departure. "Excuse me," Jenny said, ducking around Josh who was playfully tossing  
  
Leah in the air. Jenny stepped into the office and approached him from behind as Leo was standing in front of his desk, shuffling files around and gathering them into not so neat piles. Jenny touched Leo's arm. "Honey?"  
  
Leo jerked away from Jenny, lunging into his desk. He turned angrily to bat her hand away, barely stopping himself before he did.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to scare you." Jenny's face looked apologetic. As Leo came to stand still, Jenny studied him. "You okay, Leo? You don't look like you feel too well." She carefully took his bandaged hand between her own. "Is the pain bad?" Jenny's eyes filled with compassion. "Honey, let's get you some medicine."  
  
"I'm okay," Leo mumbled, turning back to his desk so Jenny couldn't see his face.  
  
"You're not hot." Jenny caressed his cheek and felt relief. It would be so dangerous for Leo's hand to get infected. "Are you just hungry? I bet you haven't taken time to eat anything."  
  
"I'm just hungry." Leo's voice sounded hollow.  
  
Jenny's arms went around Leo from behind, her hand running gently back and forth over his stomach. "You shouldn't do that, Leo. You need to eat breakfast to get you through the morning." Jenny kissed his neck softly. "Are you ready to go? Laurie and Leah are ready to eat. Afterwards, I have to get them to a friend's house and I hope you remember that tonight Laurie needs help with her math."  
  
"You don't know where the President and Abbey are?" Leo's voice wavered just a bit.  
  
"No, I just know Abbey had a special afternoon planned. Leo, why do you keep asking me that? Do you need to talk to the President about something?" Jenny hoped that was not the case. "You can reach Abbey on her cell phone or I'm sure the Secret Service know where they are, but I hope you don't have to. She and Jed need time to really get to know each other."  
  
Leo shook his head unsteadily. "I just like to know where they are."  
  
Jenny was about to speak when the phone on Leo's desk rang. With her arms wrapped around him, Leo's sudden jerky movement almost made her lose her balance. "Honey, it's just the phone. Why are you so jumpy?"  
  
By this time, Margaret was at the door. "Leo?"  
  
"Take a message," Leo barked. "I can't talk to anyone."  
  
A startled Margaret nodded, but then found her voice. "It's Toby about the speech. I'll tell him you'll call him later." Margaret left the room.  
  
"Leo, what's wrong with you?" Jenny released him and tried to turn him to face her. "Honey, talk to me."  
  
"I'm okay." Leo snapped in spite of himself. "Can't we just go to lunch?" He broke free from her and moved mechanically out the door.  
  
Jenny stared after him, fear crawling up her spine. Her husband was on the edge and she had no idea why.  
  
"Abbey?" Jed closed the bedroom door behind him. The bed was empty, but Charlie had sworn she had been lying in it when he left. "Abbey, are you in here?"  
  
"Over here."  
  
Jed turned in the direction of her voice and had to fight to keep his bearings. The ham sandwich and iced tea he had brought her almost hit the floor. The whole scenario had a familiar feeling to it. There she was, standing by the bathroom door wearing nothing but underwear. She was a heavenly sight.  
  
"This time I'm not drunk." She walked over to him, trying to keep it in control. How she had longed for this. "And I'm not upset." As she reached him she laid her hands on his chest. His heart seemed to be beating as crazy as hers. "And I'm not mad." She took the sandwich and glass from his hands to then place them on the table beside her.  
  
"You look.." He eyed her up and down, taking it all in.  
  
"So it seems." With one quick move she took the jacket of him and threw it on a chair. "We have some time before you have to be back at the office." She started removing his tie but stopped. "I thought it was time to invite you to Abbey town."  
  
Jed grinned at her. "I bet downtown is really nice." He couldn't believe it. It was finally going to happen.  
  
Abbey smiled as she threw the tie next to the jacket and started unbutton his shirt. With expertise she quickly had undone them all.  
  
Soon he felt the touch of her hands on his bare chest and it was more then he could take. He wrapped his arms around her and their lips met in a tender but hungry kiss.  
  
Their passion was rising fast and in no time they had reluctantly dawn apart as Jed fought to undress in record speed. The look Abbey was giving him was more then enough to say she was appreciating the view. With only boxers on, he scooped up Abbey in his arms and led her to his bed. "I'm guessing you are feeling better?"  
  
"Much." Was her only reply as he started to work his magic on her.  
  
"Can we have dessert, Aunt Jenny, pleeeaaaasssseee?" Laurie and Leah chorused together.  
  
Jenny pretended to think about it as the girls watched her intently. "I suppose. You both ate well at lunch." Jenny looked at their plates with only pizza crust remaining.  
  
Laurie pointed. "Uncle Leo doesn't get dessert then, because he didn't eat." Laurie and Leah giggled.  
  
Jenny looked to Leo's plate which still contained his first piece of pizza barely touched, except for a few bites of the cheese. She had been so busy helping Laurie and Leah with their lunches that she hadn't even noticed what her husband was eating. "Girls, go over to the counter and choose your flavour of ice cream; I'll be right there." She looked back to Leo who had his eyes glued to his plate. "I thought you were hungry?"  
  
Barely glancing up, Leo shook his head.  
  
Jenny's lips pursed into a thin line. What was wrong with him? She leaned forward to try to get him to open up. "Honey, what is it..."  
  
"Aunt Jenny, come on!" Laurie called to her from the counter. Seeing she wasn't getting anywhere with Leo, Jenny sighed and joined the girls.  
  
TBC.... 


	9. Tension

Clearing Clouds  
  
Part 9  
  
Jed tightened his embrace as Abbey snuggled into his arms. He couldn't remember when he had felt so fulfilled or happy. "You comfortable?"  
  
Abbey looked up at him. "Mmm. To bad you have to go back to the Office"  
  
"Well, I could always"  
  
"...and I have to go back to work."  
  
"Right."  
  
Abbey reluctantly drew away from him as she propped herself up on one arm. "So, was it what you expected?"  
  
Jed mimicked her movements. "More so."  
  
The giant smile on his face told Abbey he wasn't lying. "Good." Naked as God made her, she got up from the bed.  
  
Seeing her that way had a profound effect on him. "Abbeyyyy."  
  
She turned and saw him fall back on the bed and cover his face with a pillow. She smirked as she hurried to grab her clothes. "OK, it's safe now," she called once inside the bathroom.  
  
He threw the pillow aside. He got out of bed and put his robe on. He looked towards the bathroom door that was half open. "Marry me?"  
  
Abbey froze inside the bathroom. Had she just heard him right? She quickly put on her underwear and her clothes before hurrying out. "What did you say?"  
  
He walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Marry me, Abbey?"  
  
It may have sounded like a command, but the way he said it, it was clear it was a question. "You're just happy you got some nookie."  
  
Jed burst into laughter. "No...I mean yes I am, but that's not it. I've loved you for so long and I want everyone to know."  
  
Abbey withdrew her hands from his and walked over to her purse. "I'm not ready yet." She didn't want to look at his face for she must have crushed him. To her surprise she felt his arms around her waist and a small kiss planted on her neck.  
  
"Then take all the time you need. I told you once before. You're worth waiting for."  
  
He said it with such tenderness. She turned and saw him looking lovingly at her. "Jed Bartlet?"  
  
Now Jed was surprised. "Yes?"  
  
Abbey smiled tenderly at him as one of her hands started caressing his face. "I've had strong feelings for you that went beyond friendship longer than I ever realized myself. I can honestly say that I want to marry you, but not yet. I'm not ready and my girls need to adjust to this first."  
  
It was more then Jed could have ever hoped for. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
Abbey was a little confused. "About what?"  
  
"Well, no matter how much I'd like to be, I'm not a normal man with an ordinary job. Once it gets out about us, well, things will be different." He carefully studied her face.  
  
"I know, but as long as my girls are safe and can deal with it, so can I. That's all that matters."  
  
She picked up her purse as they walked to the door. Before opening it, she turned to face him once more. "I love you."  
  
Jed felt like his heart was going to explode. He was speechless. He had not expected those words from her so soon.  
  
Abbey smiled at him. She had not planned to say it. It just came out like the most natural thing in the world. "It's true."  
  
Jed swallowed hard. "I know."  
  
A brief smile graced her face again and before he knew it, she had walked out the door.  
  
Exhausted from a full day, Jenny came into the bedroom, hoping to relax awhile before bed. "I have to remember to fix an extra peanut butter sandwich for Laurie since she has play practice tomorrow after school. All the kids bring a snack." Jenny popped a vitamin into her mouth and took a sip of water. "During the day, Leah and I are going to go shopping for a birthday gift for Mallory. I know she wants this red dress she saw at Sax. I figure she'll use it to attract Sam Seaborn." Jenny removed her tennis shoes and socks and tossed them outside the closet door. "Is there anything you want me to pick up at the store? I might get there tomorrow." Jenny looked expectantly at her husband who was lying on his side, his _expression a million miles away. "HONEY, are you hearing me?"  
  
"Hmm..." Leo shifted and looked at her.  
  
"Never mind," Jenny said, coming to the bed and sitting next to him.  
  
She brushed her fingers up and down his arm. "You hungry yet? I could make you some macaroni and cheese."  
  
Leo shook his head. "Just come to bed, you're tired."  
  
"You did a good job with Laurie tonight. She was struggling with math and it was making her not like school. I was listening to you explain it. You're creative there." Jenny smiled down at him and caressed his cheek.  
  
Leo took her hand in his own and kissed the palm. "She just needed to hear division in a way that she could understand."  
  
Jenny stretched out on the bed next to Leo, his arm wrapping around her and pulling her head to his shoulder. Her hand rested on his chest. "I love you so much." She rose up and leaned closer, depositing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love you," Leo whispered, initiating another kiss that lasted longer.  
  
"How much do you love me, baby?" Jenny asked softly, her lips brushing over his eyelid.  
  
"I want to show you how much." Leo tried to manoeuvre around where they could remove their clothes, his eyes glittering with anticipation.  
  
"Honey, you'll hurt your hand," Jenny scolded, rising and pulling him to a standing position. She unbuttoned Leo's shirt and gently slid the sleeve over the bandage.  
  
"You'll do what I say! You have no choice!" The words boomed in Leo's ears as he felt the fingers dig into his neck, his breath fighting to escape. Leo shifted, wrapping his arms around Jenny. He tried to clear his mind, concentrating on pleasing his wife. Leo felt a quiet blackness growing in front of his eyes, complicated by the pain that made the muscles in his neck burn as if they were on fire. "Do you understand me?" Leo felt his knees touching the floor as he sank. You're going to do what I say!"  
  
Jenny pulled Leo closer, each kiss becoming more passionate.  
  
"NO!" Leo's voice choked from his throat. His hands struck out at Jenny, his body determined to get free from her.  
  
"LEO?" Jenny's voice, high pitched with shock, called out to him, her hands reaching to calm his frantic movements.  
  
Leo's voice had a begging quality and it sent a chill through Jenny that tied her stomach in knots. She rose up and watched Leo who had upon extracting himself from her swung his legs over the edge of the bed to where he was now sitting, hunched with his arms crossed on his knees.  
  
Approaching carefully, Jenny knelt behind him. "Baby?" When she got no answer, she let one of her hands rest on his back. Leo sucked in an audible breath, but made no movement to get away from her. "Come lay back down with me." Leo made no movement. What could be wrong with him? Jenny began to rub circles on Leo's back. "Baby, what is it?"  
  
Leo shook his head.  
  
Jenny thought back over how little Leo had eaten that day. "Are you sick?"  
  
Leo shook his head, gradually relaxing back against her as she ran her fingernails lightly over his stomach. "I'm sorry, Jenny."  
  
"Oh, I just want to help you." Jenny kissed his shoulder again. She brushed through his hair, leaving her hand cradling the side of his face.  
  
Leo's hand covered Jenny's. "I'm sorry."  
  
Jenny cuddled him closer. "It'll make you feel so much better if you tell me." Jenny tried to be insistent without upsetting him.  
  
"I can't." Leo pulled away from her, slid off the bed and took off for the bathroom.  
  
In a moment, Jenny heard the shower running. She lay back on the bed, a tear running down her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny rolled over in the bed and forced her eyes open to look at the clock. She squinted in the darkness to read the tiny numbers. 3:32 a.m.! She still had approximately 4 hours to sleep before she had to get the girls where they needed to be. Smiling at her luck, Jenny reached out her arm to wrap around Leo's stomach to cuddle him close to her. Her arm reached as far as it could and fell onto an empty bed.  
  
She slipped on her house shoes and robe and switched on the bedside lamp. Making her way quietly, she looked down the hall for lights under any of the doors. Maybe the girls had needed something and Leo had gone to get it without waking her. It was not unusual for the girls to want a drink in the middle of the night.  
  
When everything was dark, Jenny made her way down the stairs. It was possible Leo was working. It was not unusual, especially when he couldn't sleep, for Leo to read reports or make notes on some bill or speech. Reaching the kitchen, Jenny could see a dim light over the table. The adjustable light had been turned down to its lowest, giving the room an eerie green cast.  
  
Stepping through the doorway, Jenny stood watching Leo who was staring at a picture in a book. His back was to her, but she could tell how hard he was concentrating. He was going to ruin his eyes, looking at something without the proper lighting. Jenny moved behind him and lovingly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. If he was having trouble sleeping, she had ways to relax him.   
  
Jenny was not prepared for what she caused. Leo let out a screech, a sound she had never in all their years together heard him make. He bolted out of the chair, sending her so off balance that she went to her knees, gripping the chair next to his. The next thing she knew, a heavy ceramic coffee cup whizzed by her head, sending coffee splashing over her robe and shattering into millions of tiny pieces when it struck the shelf behind her.  
  
Simultaneously, Leo moved awkwardly backward, stumbling over the next chair. With a yelp, he, too, hit the ground, his already injured hand thudding against the table as he fell.  
  
Even in the near darkness, Jenny could see him still scooting away. "IT'S ME. IT'S JENNY!" Pulling herself up with the chair, Jenny fumbled for the receiver and turned the light to its full brightness. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LEO? IF THAT WOULD HAVE HIT ME..."  
  
Leo was still on the floor, his bandaged hand cradled against his chest, his eyes looking wildly at Jenny.  
  
Slightly alarmed, Jenny knelt next to him. "Honey?"  
  
Leo didn't answer, his eyes darting between Jenny and the coffee cup, its tiny pieces poking into the rug, its contents sprayed in an ugly brown pattern. "Jenny..." Leo wobbled up on his knees and reached for her. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you... Jenny..." His arms pulled her tightly  
  
against him, his face buried against her neck.  
  
"Baby..." Jenny hugged him reassuringly. "Leo, I'm okay...you didn't hurt me...but, honey, please tell me what's wrong...you can't go on like this..."  
  
"Aunt Jenny!" She heard two sets of running feet.  
  
Jenny pulled back from Leo, glad to see that he had regained some of his composure. "Girls, we're in the kitchen. There's nothing to worry about. We just tripped over the chairs."  
  
Leah and Laurie burst into the room. "We heard a big noise and yelling," exclaimed Laurie.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about. Just a silly accident..." Jenny smiled at the girls. "Let's get you guys back upstairs to bed. School is in just a few hours." She ushered the girls out of the kitchen. Leaning her head back around the door, she glanced at Leo and at the mess on the rug. "Don't you be trying to clean that up; come back upstairs."  
  
After they were gone, Leo slowly stood, collecting the chairs from the floor. Fishing the book he had been looking at out from under the table, Leo opened the cabinet containing Jenny's cookbooks and rooted through them, stuffing his book under a large book about desserts. Shakily, he hobbled to the sink and drank down too glasses of water, almost without breathing. Pausing to shudder as he passed the broken coffee cup, he made his way back upstairs.  
TBC.. 


	10. Truth

Lyrics to the song featured here is by Rober Palmer (R.I.P)  
  
Clearing Clouds  
  
Part 10  
  
The following evening CJ approached Jed as she saw him sipping his coffee. "Jed?"  
  
He turned to greet CJ as she approached. "Nice evening, isn't it?"  
  
"Very. Could I talk to you for a moment?" CJ had been dreading this, but couldn't turn back now.  
  
He put the cup of coffee down. "Sure, what's on your mind?"  
  
"I've been seeing someone."  
  
"That's wonderful" He stopped in mid sentence, noting the somber look on her face. "Isn't it?"  
  
CJ took a deep breath before continuing. "Jed, you always said that you wanted me to be happy, right?"  
  
He wasn't sure where this was going. "Yes, and I meant it."  
  
"Well, I am and I want you to know I never once wanted to cause you or The White House any embarrassment."  
  
He was getting impatient but most of all worried. "CJ, what's going on?"  
  
CJ took one of his arms and guided him to one of the windows. "Look, that's who I'm seeing."  
  
Jed looked through the window into Abbey's living room. "CJ, you're going to have to be more specific. There's a dinner party going on and there is a large group of people in there."  
  
CJ took another deep breath. "There to the left, talking to Abbey."  
  
Jed's eyes wandered to the left to Abbey. "All I can see is a woman who." It suddenly dawned on him as he slowly turned to CJ.  
  
"Yes. Her name is Cassie and she's a doctor. Abbey knows her." Her eyes darted down.  
  
Jed lifted her head up to look at him. "Were you afraid to tell me?"  
  
"No, but yes. I mean I knew you personally wouldn't have anything against it, but let's face it, this could someday surface and who knows what people will think."  
  
Jed laid his hand on one of her shoulders. "CJ, that doesn't matter. You found someone and you seem happy. That's all that matters to me. She must be someone special if you love her."  
  
CJ's lips curved into a smile, the first in the whole evening. "She is."  
  
He looked at the woman again. She was a little shorter than CJ with long dark hair and about the same build as CJ. "At least now I know why you weren't that interested in me in the bedroom."  
  
She laughed. How she loved the Bartlet humour.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
Jed and CJ turned to see Jenny at the door to the patio.  
  
"Not at all," CJ said. "We were finished." CJ moved toward the door. "I need to get back inside. I think Abbey's about ready to serve dessert and I don't want to miss it.''  
  
Jenny moved aside to let CJ in and then she stepped onto the patio. "Jed, can we talk for a minute."  
  
Abbey surveyed the living room, continuing to come back to Donna who seemed to be bothering Toby with something. His discomfort made obvious by his pained __expression. Cassie was talking to Carol and making her laugh. Ginger was trading barbs with Margaret and Charlie. Mrs. Landingham was, probably, giving motherly advice to Sam and Mallory. She had sent Laurie and Leah up to bed since it was getting late. It only worked because Josh volunteered to tuck them in. Abbey's eyes briefly focused on Leo who was sitting slumped in his chair, nodding politely to one of her colleagues. Suddenly seeing CJ emerge from outdoors, Abbey made a beeline for her. "So, how did it go?" CJ's huge smile that greeted her was answer enough. "Now go and find Cassie."  
  
CJ could barely nod before Abbey pushed her back into the living room.  
  
Glancing out the door on her way to get the cake, Abbey's own smile faded as she saw Jed and Jenny outside. Whatever they were talking about, it looked serious. That could only mean one thing. Leo.  
  
Since she had asked him to talk, Jenny had been silent; staring nervously passed him like she was fighting tears. Bartlet's concern grew as he and Jenny had always been able to talk about everything. "You're not worried about missing dessert?" The President tried to make a joke. When Jenny didn't laugh, he moved toward her. "Jen, what is it?"  
  
"I'm just...I'm worried, Jed, and I want to make you aware of what's going on in case...just in case..." Jenny hesitated.  
  
"In case what?" The President's mind flew to so many possibilities.  
  
"I'm worried about Leo. He's not himself." Jenny moved to the patio table when the President gestured to it and sat down. "I think he might still be in shock. I think the accident took more out of him than he is letting on. He's constantly on edge, he's not eating, he's not sleeping and he's so easily startled it makes me nervous just to touch him."  
  
"Easily startled?" The President wanted to know more.  
  
"It's happened a couple of times. I've come up behind him and touched him and he just about jumps out of his skin. The worst was last night. I came downstairs in the middle of the night and he was sitting at the table looking at a book. I put my arms around his shoulders from behind and he bolted away from me, knocking over chairs." Jenny decided that Jed needed to know everything. "And he threw a coffee cup at my head." Looking at the speechless President, Jenny continued. "I know he didn't know who I was, Jed. It was dark. But he scooted away from me like he was afraid I would hurt him."  
  
"Jenny, you just startled him. That accident took a lot out of him. We just need to give him some time," assured the President, taking her hand.  
  
"If it was just that one time, Jed, I might agree with you, but there have been other times when I've had that same impression." Jenny continued with the story. "We were going to be intimate, at least I thought we were...I was kissing him and suddenly he was blurting out 'NO' and pulling away from me. When I finally got him to talk, he said he couldn't tell me what was wrong and took off for the shower."  
  
"All right," Jed said, squeezing Jenny's hand. "I don't want to panic yet and I want you to try to remain calm, but I'll talk to him. If he's having trouble dealing with the accident or whatever, we'll get him the help he needs." Jed hugged Jenny. "It's going to be okay. I'll see to it."  
  
Jenny nodded and Jed saw her wipe away a tear as she headed back into the house. The President also went back inside. He wanted to get Leo alone without making too big a deal out of it. Approaching Leo who was politely, but disinterestedly, listening to one of Abbey's doctor friends describe his work, Jed made note of Leo's untouched dessert in his hand. The President picked up a piece of cake himself and catching Leo's eye, motioned to the patio. Leo looked positively thankful and manoeuvred around the guests to the door. "I didn't take you away from anything, did I?" The President smirked conspiratorially.  
  
Leo smiled briefly and shook his head. "You're a welcome distraction, Mr. President."  
  
The President settled himself on a bench. "Hey...you and I need to talk."  
  
Leo joined him. "I know...the vote on Bill 318 is this week. I've got Josh totalling up our support. We..."  
  
The President interrupted. "Leo, how are you doing?"  
  
For one-second Leo's facade cracked and the desire to tell Jed everything overwhelmed him before he was able to force it back down into a quietly controlled secret. "I'm fine, sir."  
  
Always able to hear Leo even when there were no words, the President took a shot in the dark. "Laurie's fine. She's completely recovered from the accident. I know it was scary, but you can't spend every moment worrying that someone might get hurt."  
  
"I know Laurie's fine," Leo snapped. "You're fine...Abbey's fine...Jenny's fine...let's move on."  
  
"I notice you left yourself out of that list. You're not fine, are you, Leo?" The President looked sympathetic, but determined.  
  
"I already told you I was fine!" Leo's voice rose just a little.  
  
"Leo...talk to me..." The President's hand moved to Leo's arm and he was not prepared for Leo to flinch away from him. "You're not fine, Leo, and we need to fix it."  
  
"Just leave it!" Leo insisted standing and looking down at the President.  
  
The President stood. "Until you unintentionally hurt somebody...Jenny told me about the coffee cup..."  
  
Leo looked stricken. "She told you about that?"  
  
"She's worried about you, Leo. It's breaking her heart to see you suffer. You need to talk to someone...me, Jenny, Abbey, someone...you need to tell us what you're feeling...don't hold it all inside and let it eat you alive..." The President moved closer as he was sure he had broken through Leo's defences.  
  
"It's not that simple! You don't know what you're asking about!" Leo stalked off into the house, leaving a bewildered President.  
  
Leo had to be careful. He couldn't let anyone in on what he knew, but feared when they would find out. He shouldn't be doing this, but he had no choice. Really, he didn't. Finding his target he walked outside. "Abbey?"  
  
Abbey looked up. "I'm just taking a breather. "  
  
She would say that. That's what she always said when she wanted to get away from too many people. "Listen, I need to talk to you."  
  
Abbey gestured for Leo to sit next to her. Maybe he wanted to tell her what Jed and Jenny had talked about. Usually when those two talked and looked like the roof had fallen in, it was about Leo. "What about?"  
  
Figuring his best friend might look for Abbey soon, there was no time to lose. "You and Jed."  
  
Abbey's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "What about us?"  
  
"Look, when word gets out about the two of you, your life will never be the same. Laurie and Leah's lives will never be the same." He hated doing this. He truly did.  
  
Abbey was touched by how much Leo cared and yet, it shouldn't have surprised her that he did. "I know and Jed knows that the girls come first. It's OK, Leo. You don't need to worry."  
  
"I do worry. I mean things will be different for them and things will be different for you. You'll have to have guards all the time and can't have the privacy you have now...."  
  
Leo didn't finish before Abbey jumped in. This didn't sound good. There was more than concern on Leo's mind, she was sure of it. "What are you getting at, Leo?"  
  
"Abbey, don't you think it might be better if you and Jed... well, ended things?" He wanted so much to turn away when those eyes of hers started to feel like they were burning his very skin.  
  
Abbey was shocked. Just what was going on here? "Leo?" The pain in her voice was evident and it burned in him even more.  
  
"I just want you to be happy."  
  
Abbey's anger got the best of her as she jumped up from the bench. "I am happy, so why the hell would you say such a thing?"  
  
Hearing Abbey's voice, hearing what she said and the tone she said it in made Jed walk up to the front door. He wasn't sure if he should make his presence known or stay quiet, but soon Leo spoke up and Jed opted for the later.  
  
"I'm sorry Abbey, I just...." Leo could see the hurt in her whole face.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Leo." When Leo tried to speak up she continued. "Just go."  
  
Leo nodded somberly, but instead of walking back inside, he walked down the steps of the house and left all together.  
  
Abbey really didn't care. She was too upset to go inside and she practically fell down on the bench.  
  
Jed was bewildered. He looked after Leo whose figure was growing smaller in the distance and then at Abbey. He quietly walked outside. "Hey."  
  
Abbey didn't even look up as she felt him sit next to her and take one of her hands in his. He squeezed her hand gently. "What just happened?"  
  
Abbey sighed and composed herself. "Leo thinks you and I should break up."  
  
Jed's eyes grew wide. "What?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't ask me why because I'm as stumped as you." She let go of his hand and got up. "Maybe he's afraid of his role. The closer you get to the kids, the less he might feel they need him."  
  
Jed got up after her. "He knows that will never happen." He thought about his conversation with Jenny and then with Leo. It was clear that Leo was hiding something from them, but what? "Jenny told me that Leo has been acting strange lately, withdrawing from her, closing up and even seemed scared."  
  
Abbey turned to face him. "You think he's in trouble?"  
  
Jed pondered that for a few seconds. "I don't know, but if he is he knows he can come to me. Jenny is afraid he might still be in shock from the accident."  
  
"Still, why would he want us to break up?" Abbey snuggled up to Jed as she felt his arms come around her.  
  
"Don't know, but he knows now that I've got you I'm never letting you go." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I hope not." This subject was getting too much for her, so it needed to be changed. "So, did you talk to Cassie?"  
  
"I did and she seems very nice. How long have you known and why didn't you tell me?" He said it lightly to show he wasn't mad, just a little annoyed.  
  
Abbey withdrew, but kept her arms around him "It was up to CJ when and how to tell you and I haven't known that long. The rest of staff has known a little longer, but like me they knew it was up to her to tell you."  
  
Jed nodded, knowing she was right. As she put her head on his chest again, he tightened his grip on her and never wanted to let go. He had forgotten what he had done minutes earlier until he heard the song from the living room. "How about that?"  
  
Abbey raised her head. "What?"  
  
"They are playing our song." He winked at her, hoping it would brighten her spirits.  
  
Abbey listened to the music coming from inside.  
  
Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a  
  
Bad case of lovin' you  
  
No pill's gonna kill my ill I got a  
  
Bad case of lovin' you  
  
Abbey smiled as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
I know you like it, you like it on top  
  
Tell me mamma, are you gonna stop?  
  
Then she burst out in loud laughter that warmed the very depth of Jed's soul.  
  
"Leo!"  
  
Leo stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Why the glum face?"  
  
Leo ignored his comment. "I did as you asked, but let me say it again, Abbey won't break up with him and Jed certainly won't give her up."  
  
"Well, just try again and if that fails there's always Plan B."  
  
"Not much better than Plan A." Leo muttered under his breath.  
  
"Ah, Leo, Plan A really isn't much more then testing the waters. It's Plan B that counts and that won't fail. It will be up to Abbey, but no matter how she chooses I will get what I want. What Abbey took from me will be mine again."  
  
Leo bit back a rude comment, knowing he was at a dead end.  
  
"Goodnight, Leo."  
  
Leo nodded reluctantly. "Lane." Leo watched as his brother walked away and for the very first time in his life really, truly wished Lane had stayed dead.   
  
The End. 


End file.
